Faded
by Tokubetsu Rin
Summary: In which Sasuke is an asshole and Sakura together with her daughter Sarada lives in a small village away from Konoha. But when Sasuke found them in their tiny home with civillans, Konoha's going to be hit by an incoming strom. Non-mass AU. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just want to say that this is my first Naruto / Sasusaku fic. I am open to criticism. That's all thank you.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 1

Sakura looked aghast. She never thought that she would be able to see this man again. No. Not in a few more years but here he is.

"Sakura..." his black eyes is searching her green ones.

She looked away and when her eyes met his again it hardened.

"What do you want?" Sakura looked at him her eyes not betraying a single emotion she might've felt. She was doing this for her family's sake damn it!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew that she would be mad at him. It was his fault, he knew, but he was expecting a different reaction. One that include her punching while she was screaming at him. But this was different. He was actually mildly surprised. '

 _'_ _Maybe she had changed.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Maybe, you might not know whether she's hiding something from you... or not.** His inner grinned at him maniacally. **You'll never know.** He ignored the whisper in the depths of his mind. It might not show on her face but his gut was telling to find what it is that she might be hiding from him.

"Why did you go..." His eyes searched hers. His question sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Sakura turned her head to look at the children playing in the park. She was glad Sarada chose to stay at home. It would put her in trouble – not that she is not in one now.

She sighed looking back at Sasuke. The man whom she loved and will only ever love.

She decided to cut all the crap and went straight to it.

"I guess we are not really meant to be.' Although the sentence was a little cliché and sounded like a girl breaking up with her boyfriend. Sakura couldn't help but agree with her words. It was true. They are not meant for each other. But she also can't help the pain that is currently scorching her heart. She wanted to feel like she is in a nightmare and that she is going to wake up soon. But unfortunately it is not and she has to deal with this.

The narrowing and suspicion in Sasuke's eyes surprised her.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're not like this before." He said with pure concern and curiosity written on his face.

Unfazed, Sakura replied in an uncaring manner.

"I've change. That much should be obvious. Now if you excuse me for there are matters that are needed to be done and I have no time having an idle chat with you." She was about to go when she turn around to look at him straight on the face.

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you again Sasuke." And she strode off without another word, leaving a baffled and determined Sasuke watching her retreating back. The loss of "-kun" did not escape his attention. He will surely know the reason behind this. That's for sure.

Sakura half walked half ran to their house. He had found her damn it.

She looked at her home. She—no, they needed to get out of here.

She hastily went inside.

"Sarada dear...!"

"Yes mom?" Sarada peeked from her bedroom.

"Pack your bags we have to go." Sakura said sternly and hastily while she put clothes in her own bag. She knew running away is a sign of cowardice. But she didn't care as long as she and her daughter could have a simple life together. Even if it meant breaking her oath as a shinobi, she could not afford to care right now. All she can think is finding a village that is far away from here.

"But why?" Sarada asks curiously looking at her mother's panic filed face. There's something wrong about her. It is as if she's trying to make an escape. But from what or whom she does not know.

"No more questions Sarada we have to leave now."

"But I can't just leave my friends here besides I have school and we are happy here. Why do you just want to leave like that?" Sarada looked at her and to Sakura's astonishment not a single hint of anger is in on her face but a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Why are you so scared mom? Did something happen?" Her face is now filled with worry she couldn't help it if she so much for her mother. She is her only family. Living a life devoid of a father figure, she could not imagine what it's like to have a dad, having a mom always by her side. Her mother did everything to fulfil both roles to her. She's caring, gentle and hardworking. She doesn't know how she was able to do both roles at the same time.

But there is one thing she knew, she couldn't live without her.

Sakura looked at her daughter, her eyes understanding.

"I'll tell you when we get there but for now please pack your bags."

Sarada looked at her mother, contemplating.

"Okay." She nodded and smiled at her mom. Then she went inside her room to pack.

Sakura sighed at least she would have to deal with this later.

That's what she thought.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

Who would be looking for her at this time?

She hurriedly went to the door and hastily opened it.

"What can I – "

What she saw on the other side left her horrified.

"Sasuke,"

Sakura moved a few steps backwards.

"What are you doing here!?" She whispered / yelled at him, worriedly thinking whether Sarada heard her or not.

"Get out!" She pushed him out of her house only to she realize that they are already in the living room.

"Stop it Sakura." He took hold of her wrists.

"No! I won't! Get out!" She desperately keeps on pushing him out of her home even though she knew it was useless.

He did not dare utter a single word.

"Why are you hiding from me? This is not you Sakura."

"I am not hiding from you! Go away!" She said pointing to the door.

"I don't want to see you ever again!"

Something in Sasuke snapped.

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you so desperate to keep me away?!

"Stop acting like a child Sakura!"

"I am not acting like a child!" Sakura was enraged, she never thought that it would be like –

"Mom?"

Both of them froze.

Sasuke's eyes moved towards the direction of the voice.

Sarada rushed to her mother's side.

"Mom? Who is this? Is he the reason why we are going away?" Sarada looked from her mother to the man. She looked at the man and gave him the most serious look she could muster and said.

"I did not know what my mother did to you sir but please go away." She looked at the man annoyed and angry.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sarada said irritably. Sarada was now fuming; the man just stared at her like she's a ghost.

Sasuke looked at the child in front of him. His earlier suspicions were right; Sakura is hiding something from him. He's just not ready for what it is.

Sakura strengthen her resolve. She would not let Sasuke ruin her life anymore.

"Go." The command was cold.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. She is not just telling him to go right? That is just...

"I said go Sasuke! And I don't want you to go back here! I don't want to see you again. Leave us alone." She pulled Sarada behind her; shielding her away from Sasuke's gaze.

"She's mine isn't she?" Sasuke ask with straight face unfazed by Sakura's outburst earlier.

"NO!" Sakura's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Please, stop this Sakura." Sasuke looked pleadingly at Sakura.

Sakura almost turned into jelly at his tone. He's begging her now and Uchihas never beg. She looked away as she felt tears slide down her face.

"Sasuke, just go." She said her tone pleading and desperate.

"No." He responded her with the same line she gave him a while ago.

"We can start over again Sakura. We'll go back home."

Sarada started at this. "Home? What do you mean home? Is this not Mom's home?" She gestured at the house.

"And how do you know my Mom's home?" She looked at the man suspiciously still clinging to her mother's legs.

Sasuke looked at his – no, their daughter. She looked just like him: black hair and the same eyes. Although her personality is from her mother, she's really adorable. And because an Uchiha was saying this it meant something. She's the same little girl he dreamed on having with Sakura.

"I know your mom because your mom and I knew each other since childhood." Sasuke crouched down to his little girl's level.

Sakura wanted to stop him from saying anymore but she found that she couldn't and she just looks helplessly with dread in her impending doom.

"And we are from the same team."

Sarada looked at the man and her mother. She is not saying anything. She slowly removed herself from her mother's legs and stood in front of the man and started to ask.

"Team? What Team?"

Sasuke looked at her lovingly her curiosity comes from both Sakura and him. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Your Uncle Naruto was also in our team."

Sarada let the fact that he did not answer her question.

"Uncle? You mean I have an Uncle?"

Sasuke nodded while giving his daughter a small smile.

"Your Uncle Naruto is also your father's best friend you know."

Their little chat was interrupted with a gasp. The raven heads turned to see Sakura covering her mouth and her eyes wide. He is going to tell her! But why isn't she doing something?

Sarada looked at the man and asked him the question she should've asked a while ago,

"And who are you?"

Sasuke give his daughter a smirk.

"Oh me?"

Sarada nodded.

"I'm his best friend."

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **A/N: Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry about this. I hope you can read this now. I don't really know the problem but I just made a new doc. So uhm... please enjoy...**

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 2

Sakura looked at Sasuke warily, she can't believed that he had managed to convince her— no he did not convince her, she thought bitterly. He convinced her daughter who gave her the most cutest and irresistible puppy eyes. She can't believe it! She really can't. She couldn't even grasp what the hell she is doing in a million years. Wondering where she is now?

She the infamous apprentice of the legendary Sannin is currently following after the bastard who oh so smugly had persuaded her daughter into his not so pleasant plans.

So here she is with Sarada on her back following after Sasuke on their way to Konoha. Yes. They were going back to their village.

"Mom?"

Sakura turned her head to the side to let her daughter know that she's listening.

"Are we there yet?" Sarada asked her voice overflowing with excited giddiness.

She smiled and said.

"We just need to camp for the night and by tomorrow afternoon we'll arrived in Konoha."

Sarada gave her a happy grin and nodded enthusiastically obviously happy with the news. They have been travelling for weeks after all. Knowing that they'll be in their destination in just a day is a good change.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They set up camp for the night and split the work in the three of them. Sarada mostly telling them what to do and also mischievously telling the both of them to get some food while she find some firewood. Sakura, unable to move from her shocked state as her daughter left them alone to "get some food" narrowed her eyes at her companion who was conveniently smirking while looking to the direction Sarada had gone off to.

Both of them shared a tense silence while they got close to a river that is near the clearing where they set up their camp.

Sakura proceeded to remove her sandals and moved closer to the river. She was half way near across when she heard Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Yes?' she asked neutrally. Sasuke shifted his feet and moved closer to her in the water.

"We're almost there." Sasuke mentally slapped himself from stating the obvious. Of course! That would be the first thing that comes out from his mouth after finally having an alone time with her.

"I'm aware." She snapped. Does he think that she's an idiot? She lived in Konoha most of her life how can she not know that they are almost there? Sakura sighed; she knew she should not making a big deal out of it. Sasuke's probably just a loss for words.

What she didn't know is that she hit it spot on.

Sasuke took a deep breath not missing her icy tone. Here goes nothing.

"Look Sakura, I'm... Im—" Sakura raised a brow at him.

"I'm sorry okay? Can we just call it a truce?" he asked with his head bowed though he is looking at her behind his lashes. Sakura couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the sight. He almost looked as if he's pouting. She would have probably believed it if she hadn't known that he's an Uchiha. Too bad she does.

"Truce? Are we in a war Sasuke?" Sasuke felt his heart stop when he heard her say his name it just sounds good when she's the one saying it.

"No but—" he was cut off.

"Then we can't have a truce since we're not in a war."

Sasuke looked relieved but before he drowns her in gratitude she continued sharply.

"War has an end Sasuke. My hatred does not."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sarada looked up the looming gates in front of her feeling her insides turn into jelly. This is it she is going to finally meet her mother's village her family. She is so excited to think that she is going to be part of this family too that it makes her insides tremble in excitement.

When she first saw her father she thought he's going to take away her life in the small village she and her mother lived but instead of taking away the simple life she knew he gave her a new and in her mind a more interesting one. Her father is a ninja and surprisingly her mother too. That would mean that she could be a ninja too right?

Before they leave for Konoha after a lot of persuasion and puppy eyes to her mother, her father told her a lot of stories about his travels and some information about being a ninja. He told her about the different rankings of the missions given and the shinobi ranking. He told her about genins, chunins, jounins, ANBU, and the Hokage. When she asked what ranked her mother is a murderous glare was directed her father's way. When she looked questioningly and curiously at her mother she looked away and her father as if sensing the warning change the topic easily.

But when she asked about her Uncle Naruto he just smirked at her and said.

"You'll see."

They walked with her still on her mother's back through the gates but were stop when the guards saw them and asked who they are.

Her father removed his cloak that covered his face when the guards saw this they bowed their heads and moved to the side.

"Uchiha-san, H-hoka-g-ge-sama has been waiting for your arrival."

"Hn. Of course he is. He always does." Then he walked pass them. Mom was about to follow him when a guard she hasn't seen before had stopped her entry.

The man has spiky black hair and some lines on his face beside him is a huge white dog.

"Sorry only Sasuke is allowed to go. You must show yourself first. "

She got scared that she hid herself behind her mother's pink locks. Yes, she is also inside her mother's cloak. Sasuke was about to say something when a chuckle was heard.

"Nice to see you to Kiba." Then Sakura removed the hood of her cloak to see one of her long time friends clearly.

" We haven't seen each other in a while. Are you well?"

Sarada watched in fascination as the man in front of them sputtered in disbelief even his dog's jaw is dropping on the ground.

"Sa-Sa—" he was unable to continue when a loud voice overpowered his.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"

Sarada watched as an orange blur came out of nowhere and engulfed her mother in a bear hug. She moved back as blond hair blocked her vision and accidentally smelled the calming scent of mint and leaves.

"Where have you been? I missed you. You know." The blond man murmured.

Sakura patted his backed giving in to his hugs. She was already used to being lunged by him and his hugs; it's a good form of comfort so she doesn't mind.

"I missed you too Naruto." She said while smiling.

Sarada looked at the man in amazement and couldn't help but utter:

"Naruto? Your my Uncle Naruto?"

Naruto pulled back surprised at the little voice that said his name. He looked curiously inside Sakura-chan's cloak and became eye to eye with a pair of familiar onyx eyes that he would never before associate with innocence and genuine curiosity. They blinked at each other before his face broke into a big grin.

"Yes, I'm your Uncle Naruto nice to meet you Sarada-chan. Welcome back to Konoha."

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Updating is a little hard right now but I will find time for you guys so yeah. Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'll try to write every week as much as possible other than that no promises. haha enjoy.**

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 3

Sarada cocked her head to the side. "Welcome...back..? Have I been here before?"

She looks at her Uncle Naruto then to her mother. "You mean, I've been here? Am I born here? Since when have I been here?" She asked looking back and forth between her mother and uncle.

"Umm..." Naruto said unintelligently. He took one look at Sakura and realized his mistake. He nervously scratched the back of his head while finding a suitable answer without revealing too much, but it turns out he didn't have to.

"Yes you are born here." Answered Sakura in a tone not far from being dismissive. Sarada shut her mouth at that, feeling a little disappointed but understanding nonetheless. She knew the circumstances surrounding her birth and her father is still very much a mystery to her. She won't likely get an answer or two from her mother in the near future regarding her questions.

"Right." Naruto said with a little serious undertone. Sasuke looked at the exchange oddly. He for one is still in the dark concerning Sarada's birth and the circumstances that comes along with it but he thinks it is better for him to question Sakura when they are ... how would he word it? – ah, yes, on good terms. Considering her status as one of the new sannin he thinks it would be good for him and his body if he let her cool off her current temper.

"How about we continue this in my office? I'm sure you'd want to tell me something about this...hmmm?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts with Naruto's voice and the pointed look Sakura got from the blond.

"Yes, I suppose I have a lot to tell." Sakura gave Sasuke's direction a glare which he just shrugged as a _hn_ and proceeded to led them to the Hokage's tower with his former teammates and Sarada— still on her mother's back following right behind him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto Uzumaki—the Seventh Hokage and current Hokage of Konoha— swivelled his chair to face his teammates—family of sorts. He wouldn't call it that though—No, not in front of the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage at least if he still want to live through tomorrow, he wouldn't.

"Well you could start telling why you decided to come back. Since the last time I saw you swore never to be back in this village ever again." _Because it gives you memories that only caused you pain._ Oh the irony! It is not much different from her mentor when she still has millions of debt and loses an almost equal amount to gambling. _At least she hasn't taken gambling as a hobby._ Naruto thinks it's just fair of him to think this situation the same as Tsunade's, he can't fault her for what happened.

 _Cerulean blue eyes looked at the still form of his teammate at the village gates trying his best to reverse the situation at hand. He couldn't bear to have another teammate leave the village. Yes, another, Sasuke left a year ago. He couldn't be persuaded otherwise and while that was a big blow for him its nothing as big as this._

 _"_ _Sakura, couldn't you think about this? A few more days and I'm sure you will be able to think if you really—really want to leave the village. Just... just give it a few more days, please. Don't leave like this. I—"_

 _"_ _Naruto." Her soft voice interrupts him softly but firmly._

 _"_ _I have already made my mind Naruto. I can't stay here anymore. I... I just can't. I'm doing this for myself and for her. " She glanced down the small bundle that is currently in the security of her arms. A small tuft of black hair moving by a gust of wind when the child moved closer to her mother's warmth._

 _"_ _Sakura-chan...I—okay, alright but Konoha's always gonna be here when you decide to comeback. Sakura-chan, I will always be here for you and...and Sarada-chan. I will always be here for the both of you."_

 _She smiled at him. A sincere smile._

 _"_ _Thank you Naruto."_

 _And she disappeared in the forest._

Naruto went back to the present when Sakura started talking.

"Don't ask me. Ask them." Then she pointed her thumb to Sasuke and Sarada behind her.

Naruto glanced behind her and smiled reassuringly at Sarada who is looking with hesitation at her parents.

"So..." he looked at Sasuke.

He sighed and went forward to tell him what happened.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Itachi sighed as he looked at the setting sun from his room's window. He could get the feeling of something good happening though he just can't fathom what it is. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He'll figure it out later. He had a long day he surely deserve a break.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the family (well not technically but whatever) in front of him.

He watched as Sakura sighed in defeat but the glint in her eyes said otherwise.

"Fine. We'll stay for a _few days_." She said as if the words took a lot from her.

 _Here it goes_

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke turned his head so fast Naruto thought he might have a whiplash.

"What the fuck Sakura!" Sasuke almost-almost shouted.

"Language Uchiha. My daughter is here." Sakura firmly reprimanded the raven haired man though the mocking tone in her voice did not go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

Sarada looked between them curiously; her mother covered her ears when her father said something.

"We'll stay for a few days then Sarada and I will go back to our normal lives." She said casually.

"Without me?" Sasuke said somewhat brokenly.

Sakura's pause gave both men hope.

"Without you?" she asked flatly.

"Of course!" She continued happily.

"We'll visit my parents and stay with them for a few days. Then we'll go."

"But Mama! If we have a family here then why can't we stay here?!" Sarada protested.

"Sakura, the Uchiha is alive! Sarada have a big family. You can't take that away from her."

"Oh they're alive. Good for you. But I have already made my decision. A few days or nothing take your pick."

"What—!"

"Shut up Sasuke. You have no right." She said venomously.

Then Naruto blinked.

There was a black and blue blur then he saw his best friend lying in the hallway his legs still in the room and half of his body on the other side of the big hole in the wall.

"Wha—!" Naruto started but was cut off when Sakura said in a frighteningly sweet voice.

"Come on Sarada, let's go visit your grandparents."

And the child who brightened at the thought of more family members followed her mother out of the Hokage's room. The mess with her father forgotten.

 _At the moment._

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura held her daughter's hand as they walked through the streets since Sarada refused _adamantly_ to be carried while her mother jumps through the roofs. She said that she had legs and could walk and that she doesn't need to be carried by her mother all the way to her grandparent's house. And so here they are walking the streets of her childhood with a sense of nostalgia that somehow manages to catch Sarada's attention that she begin to wonder if it's the reason Sarada preferred to walk instead.

Sakura shook her head. She shouldn't be worrying about those unnecessary thoughts right now when a familiar mop of white hair was lazily but purposefully – _how he did that she would never know_ – walking towards them. Before she could urge Sarada to walk faster, the very same man who she was trying to avoid replaced a dropped apple that was right in front of her. It was none other than her perverted sensei- Hatake Kakashi.

She steeled herself when she felt his looming presence in front of her. She by any means is no small woman but even though she had grown a lot through the years she still can't seem to reached past his neck.

Sakura gave his former sensei a forced smile hoping that the warning in her eyes would get him to back off. But she should've known better.

"Hello Sensei."

"Ah, Sakura I haven't seen you in a while would you mind if you join your dear old sensei for tea?"

Even though Sakura manages to force a nod, she couldn't help but wonder how her already bad day took a turn for worse but when she saw Sarada's happy smile she thinks that it's all worth it.

 _Maybe._

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke looked at the blond haired Hokage with narrowed eyes. He casually strode towards his desk and glared at him menacingly when his thighs hit the edge. His menacing eyes stared at the blond accusingly.

"You know something." He said more like a question than a statement.

Naruto nodded his head and stared seriously at him.

"Hai. I do." He shifted and clasps his hands in front of his face and leaned against it.

"Tell me." Sasuke said demandingly bordering on desperate. His onyx eyes betrayed his stoic face and cold tone.

Naruto's eyes softened at the man he called his bestfriend and rival. The raven haired man might never admit it but he knew that he's currently feeling helpless right now. Because right now Sakura can't be swayed as easily as when they were still gennin; right now, there's a chance that he could never redeem himself to Sakura and right now, his family might leave him again.

Naruto knew that he could not stand being left behind by his family the second time around. Because this time Naruto won't be there to bring him back.

No. Because this time there's a chance that he may come back.

Dead.

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **A/N: Yes. This is non-mass. the full story about the Uchihas will come later on. Please review!**

 **Good night minna!**

 **~Rin-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I barely proofread this but its late and I have classes tomorrow. Chapter four coming up! :)**

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 4

Sakura smiled politely at the waitress while directing a glance at Sarada who are a few feet away. Kakashi asked well more like _threatened_ the waitress to let Sarada try all of the treats they had in a separate table. Kakashi had explained to her daughter when Sarada asked why she can't eat with them, he said that he and Sakura are going to talk about some adult stuff. Although curious, Sarada – to Kakashi's surprise didn't say anything and was being happily led to another table by some other waitress a few feet away from Kakashi and Sakura's position.

They shared an awkward silence for a moment or two.

.

.

.

Until Kakashi can't take it anymore and starts reaching for his back pocket containing his precious—

"If you dare read that nasty book in front of me I will not hesitate to end you." A venomous, very familiar voice said.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you wound me. I would never do that in front of you and darling Sarada-chan." He said with his masked grin, glad for the interruption— even though it's a threat to his life and possibly his Icha Icha. He's still thankful.

"What do you want?" She straightforwardly asked him when their order arrived. She could feel the awkward yet comfortable silence diminishing.

"I need answers." He said, eyes narrowing and voice getting serious. Sakura knew what he wants but she'll still try her best to stall.

"What answers?" she shot back her delicate pink eyebrows shooting up her hairline. She gave him a mocking look, something that made his insides twist—not with irritation but with a raw dread.

He did not know if the one he's worried about is her reaction or—her answer itself.

The prospect that it may not be something he doesn't want to hear is in the forefront of his mind.

But he's tired of being ignorant, of not knowing the feud that happened right under his nose among his former students. He couldn't bear the look of sadness and dare he say it? Pity, in Naruto's eyes whenever he tried to casually ask what the fuck was going on yet all the obnoxious blond can give him is a shake of the head and a small smile while saying: _"Maybe someday sensei, maybe someday."_ He would have pushed for answers if not for the lone tear that dripped his student's cheery blue eyes. It was then that he realized his mistake and promptly refrain himself from asking anymore questions.

He asked at the wrong time and unfortunately at the wrong person.

Now he looked closely at his only female student that he noticed, her eyes were different, masked yet hollow, cold with calculated, unnerving intelligence. He could also see the way her eyes shift to Sarada every now and then with the constant spreading of her chakra around them. The precision in how she's doing it disturbed him; it is as if she were on a mission; alert and distrustful...

 _In her home grounds._

The thought made him cringe. What could have happen to her to act as such? In her own village nonetheless, the place where she was born and the place that she _grew_ up.

It made him sick, the fact that whatever happened to her must've been so horrible it kept her on edge. He decided not to broach the taboo topic _yet_ he'll get his answers later but for now he needed to welcome his former student back, here in Konoha, her home, and where she belong.

"I just wanted to know what made you decide to go back. The last I heard you never wanted to ever step foot in this village again." It was an invitation and by the look on her face she wasn't expecting that. He inwardly smiled when her shoulders relaxed but still on guard as if in a calm before the storm.

He has other plans though; he won't force her to answer. He'd have to make sure she's comfortable around him again. He has plenty of time and if the rumors even have the resemblance of truth then he would have enough time to find out more about this—complicated...drama.

"Unfortunately I have to stay here again but don't worry it won't be for long and I could be out of your lives again." The retort stung but he knew it wasn't meant for him. To break the beginning of another awkward atmosphere and cleared his throat with his hands in front of him in a universal I-mean-no-harm gesture. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I don't think you have any reason to rush Sakura-chan, no one wants you to not be here why don't you calm down a little and not pour your wrath on your poor sensei no?" Then he grabbed the plate of strawberry cheesecake beside him and shoves it into her hands.

"Why don't you have my share hmm? I know it's your favourite." He prayed that it still is, he doesn't what he's going to do if what she likes changes in the past years. His prayers were granted when he saw the pleasant smile on her face while she ate the sweet goodness.

"You chose a good cafe Kakashi but I do hope you're not going to leave me with the bill hmm? Because I could recall that you're the one who dragged _us_ here." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He gave a firm nod. If he wanted to be on her good graces then he wouldn't start his _'amusing'_ habits.

"And Sarada's" She added.

He replied with a resolved:

"Yes, of course."

Then she laughed at him, her laughter a welcome change to her previous demeanour. It made him relax his tense shoulders. She reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I think we're going to get along Kakashi-sensei."

The added title to his name made him smile and it must've been visible through his mask because she smiled at him too. It was warm and familiar.

Until he saw a familiar mop of black hair on the street.

And the way a frown replaced her smile he guessed she felt _him_ too.

Kakashi cursed his luck when the said man entered the cafe.

Sarada turned around.

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **A/N: I wonder... anyways thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I appreciate it very much.**

 **I'm sure you could guess who entered the cafe right?**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter. :)**

 **~Rin - chan ^_-V**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoa, an update. Sorry about the long wait but chapter five is here! Also I've changed the title to _"Faded"_. I think its going to be more appropriate as the story goes. Anyhow don't let me keep you! enjoy!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Chapter 5**

Itachi's steps subtly moved in a hurried manner when he sees his favourite cafe that serves special dango. It's the one that is made only for him. The owner had a special spot for him that he decided to have a special menu just for him. Although it would sound absurd, he could not help the please smile that graced his face when he smelled the familiar aroma of his favourite sweets shop. As he entered the threshold of the establishment, his feet led him directly to a table near the window where he could see the people outside, bustling with happiness and busy with work or just simply walking around the village centre.

A waiter who is now very familiar with his visit greeted him and told him that his order would be in just a few minutes. He came here so frequent that he doesn't need to repeat his order ever time. Anko Dango.

The waiter smiled at him when he nodded and proceeded to get his food. Itachi turned his head to the ceiling to floor glass window where he is situated with and watched the people of Konoha go about their business. He smiled; a small upturn of his lips that made the whole aura of his face lighter.

It was a good day to think about the events that happened in the past five years.

The redemption of the clan.

Going back to the village.

The war.

Madara.

Shisui.

Sasuke.

He paused at the name of his little brother, after the truth was said and done, apologies where in due. Hs brother was furious and when he sent a glare of betrayal to their clan and a stare of disappointment to his family, he set of on his own journey of redemption. A year of being away to the village that caused him grief and sadness, his family who left him to pick up the pieces of his broken innocence and his brother who had lied to him in which he had already forgiven only to find out another set of lies that their mother doubted he could recover from.

Finding out that your brother killed your family on orders of the village is one thing.

But learning that your family staged their death with the help of the third Hokage is another.

Until now, Itachi still doubted his brother's mental and emotional health but the family let him go when he said that he needed to think. So he went on a journey to absorb and sort everything he learned and to find his peace, a year later he came back and the family embraced him with open arms; going as far as to give him space and pretend the flinches and the overall twitchy behavior of his brother when he remembered that he once witnessed this very people murdered and swimming in their own blood.

The clan was swept in an avalanche of guilt and sorrow when they realized how broken Sasuke was but Itachi was thankful that they never show their pity to his little brother. Sasuke doesn't deserve their pity, he managed to be alone most of his childhood and brought himself back by his own two feet. He didn't need the emotional baggage that comes with if his family showed him even the slightest bit pity. Itachi did not think even for a second that his brother would survive it.

He sighed and smiled at the waiter before when he saw the frown on Itachi's face, luckily the serving of food in front of him instantly brightened his dampened mood. He'll think about Sasuke and the emotional clusterfuck fate brought him when there isn't a plate of delicious dango in front of him.

Itachi hummed when the sweetness of the sugary desert entered his mouth, thoroughly feeling light and happy he continued to eat—devour his guilty pleasure.

It was at his fourth stick of dango that he noticed someone staring at him. Curious, he turned around and came face to face with eyes the same as his own looking at him curiously. He subtly studied the child in front of him. She had midnight black hair that greatly resembles his brother's shade of spiky locks that look a lot like a duck's behind. Her eyes, covered by a pair of glasses with a red frame as well as the wide lenses accented her small button nose and the soft features of her face. The contours of her eyes and her lips remind him of a certain light haired teammate of his brother's.

Ah yes, definitely like Haruno Saku—

When his eyes once again swept through the features of the child, it caught the image of the teammate he was just thinking about with the visage of a certain Rokudaime Hokage. Both of them are looking at him with different kinds of contemplation.

Kakashi-senpai, he still can't think of changing his original address to the other man, looks at him like he's thinking whether or not he's worthy of getting raikiri-ed or just feed him to his dogs.

Haruno Sakura, now that he had taken note of her appearance certainly grew out of her skinny build in her gennin days; time was surely kind to her. Her red sleeveless dress accented her toned and definitely not a gennin's body, her figure filled the dress in all the right places; her hips wider and her chest though sill not on par with one Hyuga Hinata and the Godaime Hokage is enough to please a man's not so appreciated stare judging by the scowl she now wore on her beautiful fa—. _Uh_.

Not good. Itachi thought as he watched the very same woman he was staring—appreciating at not a few minutes ago stand from her seat and walked somewhat predatorily over him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura watched Itachi's face as it changed from appreciative to the cold mask he was known for and the rather apprehensive glint his eyes is not fast enough to hide when he finally—finally noticed what he's doing. Don't get her wrong, she's absolutely pleased that one of the most attractive men in the elemental nations appreciates her physical appearance but the way his eyes meander from her hips first before straying upwards to her chest and lastly her face. She scowled at him and slowly stood up; her brow rising when he coughed in his closed fist to hide the way his cheeks betrayed him judging by the pink flush that decorated the pale of his cheeks.

"Sakura-san," he greeted, facing me with a stoic mask that looked quite adorable with the flush on his cheeks if not for the reason why he currently has said reaction.

"Oh, we're first name basis now Uchiha-san?" she replied with amused eyes when the color of his cheeks darkened, realising his mistake. He coughed in his hand once more before facing me with the dignity that I unmercifully shredded. Ever since the whole 'Sasuke' incident, she find it hard to treat the Uchiha's without her snark and blunt personality—the result of inner Sakura fading in the background of her mind.

"I apologize Haruno-san, it is very forward of me." He replied with a stoic mask already in place without any trace of the emotion he just showed a minute before. His cheeks are no longer red but Sakura could see the pink tips of his ears which it is unsurprisingly the same as Sasuke's reaction when her former teammate becomes flustered and couldn't managed to get a grip on his emotions a few times.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing in return. She turned to Sarada instead, watching as her child regarded Itachi as if he's a new toy that Sakura brought home from the village market. Sarada looked at the long haired Uchiha with a shine in her eyes akin to wonder and curiosity glimmering under the lenses of her red glasses. Sakura thinks that it is time they get out of here.

"Sarada, dear, let's go, we got sidetracked enough as it is. We need to go visit your grandparents now." She turned to Sarada and nodded at her daughter when she mentioned towards the sweets that she still hasn't eaten.

"We can ask the waitress to pack it up for us so you could eat it on the way and you could give the rest to you grandpa. I'm sure he'd like it."

Sarada nodded and approached the waitress close to her table and told her what her mother suggested, meanwhile Itachi, the genius he is started sorting out the information that his earlier observation and the conversation he had heard and witnessed provided for him.

The girl; Sarada, is Sakura Haruno's daughter.

She has onyx eyes much like the shade of his clan and a color of her hair resemble that of his brother.

She looks like a mix of Sasuke and Sakura.

And judging by her physical features he can deduce that she's about five to six years old and by what he remembers six years ago, including the year of Sasuke's redemption journey was the last time the village heard about the apprentice of Tsunade, they lost all sorts of contact and information about her whereabouts though he had a sinking suspicion that the Nanadaime is aware of her location he narrowed his eyes and looked back to the little girl who has no idea about the explosion that he's sure going to blow by the time the clan and the village knew about her very existence.

He smiled to himself and glanced at the woman in front of him who's looking fondly at little Sarada-chan.

Maybe it's time to introduce himself properly to his niece.

They're family now after all.

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Oh my god, I updated.**

 **First of sorry about slightly appreciative Itachi, I hope I didn't made him ooc but still in my defense, he's a man! and Sakura's a beautiful woman he's bound to notice the change.**

 **Also, there are a lot of information here needed in the future chapters so its not really a useless chapter might look like a filler chapter but really its not.**

 **The question is what really happened to the Uchiha this whole time?**

 **If you have a few guesses please put it in a review, I really want to know what you think. Next chapter is gonna be awesome... well maybe.**

 **We'll find out. O.O**

 _ **~Rin...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : **Here is chapter 6! Sorry for the loooooong wait...I got bad case of writers block and it was horrible I can't write anything! I would have a few sentences written then I have to erased it again and again but thankfully I managed to finish this. So uh... hope you enjoy?**

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 6

Sarada looked at the man approaching her that has a kind look on his face, the man which greatly resembles her father- though not by much- smiles at her and ruffles her hair. She blinked confusedly at the suspicious scowl on her mother's face. The man crouches to her level so she could directly see the stress lines on the man's face and introduces himself.

"Hello there little one, I'm your uncle, Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you."

Sarada blinked at the introduction n before remembering her manners and greeting the man—Itachi back.

"Uhm, hello, My name is Haruno Sarada and uhm..." she looked at her mother in confusion before she inquired:

"My uncle...? Mama, I thought you were an only child?"

Her mother sighed and glared at the small smirk on the man's face.

"Watch it Uchiha." She snapped and turned back at her with a resigned look in her eyes.

"I guess I failed to mention your father's last name but its Uchiha Sasuke and the man who so kindly introduced himself is his brother." She said as if the man—her uncle, is not in front of them watching their conversation closely.

"So you're Papa's brother..." Sarada flushed a pretty shade of pink not far from her mother's hair and looked down her toe making circles on the tiled floor.

"N-nice to meet you...uhm, Uncle Itachi...wait! uhm... c-can I call y-you tha-at?" she stuttered at the end and her face took on a new shade of red.

She hid her face in her hands in her embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled at the adorable child in front of him and ruffled her hair again urging her to stop hiding her face and looking away at him instead but the pink cheeks gave away her shyness as well as her cute pout.

"Yes you can. Can I call you Sarada-chan then?"

She looked at him eagerly and nodded.

"Un!"

They keep on smiling at each other until Sakura cleared her throat and took Sarada's hand in hers handling her the paper bag of sweets the waiter handed to her when they were conversing with each other.

"Okay that's enough we still need to visit her grandparents, my father is dying to meet her." She cut in giving her sensei a nod with a smile while gesturing to their table and when the white haired man just gave them a lazy wave before going back to his book (he probably put it out when she was busy with the Uchiha) she proceeded on leading Sarada away from the elder Uchiha who decided to follow them out of the establishment.

"You're not going to the compound?" Itachi asked thinking they are going to visit their parents, his mother would be delighted to see them.

"No, my daughter is a Haruno not an Uchiha besides I'm only planning to stay with my parents for a few days, a week at most before going to somewhere Sasuke can't find us." She said with an air of finality and carefree confidence as if she could hide from a clan filled with sharingan users when this gets to his father.

But the shiver down his spine told him that she could and she would do it.

That is if Itachi didn't do something about this.

But first he needed a talk with his dearest baby brother.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke was walking out of the Hokage tower when his brother appeared in front of him. Judging by the knowing and amused look under his brother poker face he already knew about Sakura and their daughter and damn it if he thought he could hide something as big as this from his brother.

"So, Is there something you need to tell me brother?"

Sasuke sighed and motioned for them to get a private place to talk.

They found themselves in the training ground Team seven first had their bell test and sat down in the shaded ground a few meters away from the three log posts he and Naruto got tied to years ago.

They settled down with a few moments of silence, listening to the breeze and the faint sound of other ninja using the training grounds for practice. The distance still enough for them not to get heard and they are both skilled enough to sense eavesdroppers.

Sasuke decided to stoop stalling the inevitable and took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter."

Itachi was silent for a few moments before replying.

"I know, she looks like you and Haruno-san."

"How did you—hn...nevermind."

He should've known, Sasuke was willing to bet that Itachi had accidentally met them on the streets and made a deduction based on what he saw. He sighed; sometimes he wished he didn't have a genius for a brother.

"I have a daughter," Sasuke repeated as if he was still convincing himself of the thought.

"I have a daughter and I don't think I could see her again." He looked at Itachi with scared and pleading eyes.

"Sakura's mad –no she hates me and has no qualms in taking our daughter away from Konoha. I think she would succeed too, what with her being a sannin and with Naruto supporting her from the shadows." Itachi raised an eyebrow at that one, the Nanadaime huh this is going to be a lot tougher than he thought.

"Yeah, Naruto's in it too." Sasuke cemented his brother's thoughts. If Naruto managed to hide Sakura for five years, what is keeping him from hiding them from five to even a decade more?

"I think the stress and the paperwork of being Hokage is getting to him when he assigned me that mission, it's the only reason why I found them in the first place. I sensed her chakra a village away from the town I was investigating. It must have slipped his mind."

He looked at the three logs in front of them and slumped a little, not noticeable from people who did not know him but Itachi could see that he was dejected with the whole thing. It also made him wonder, if Sasuke hadn't found Sakura and their child he wouldn't feel so dejected like this it reminds him of Naruto when Sasuke told him that he suck(in Sasuke's words) at being a dad. He remembered the thoughtful and sly look on Naruto's face when Sasuke had thoughtlessly commented on how he'd be the better father if he had a child of his own.

It almost feel like he's getting back at Sasuke for being an a—

Itachi stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Naruto won't joke about something as serious as this, Itachi believes this is not just a simple revenge prank because even if they are currently at peace with the other villages it doesn't mean that there are not greedy people out there who wouldn't attack an unprotected Uchiha outside of village walls.

What are his motives? Did he really just send Sasuke on a mission near the place he knew his teammate was residing because it slipped from his mind? Itachi doubted it.

Even if the blond is still as mischievous as he was when he was a child he had also matured a lot and being a Hokage one needs to be calculating and smart, leading a village is no simple matter and he's uncertain if Naruto would betray Sakura like that. He loved his teammates like family he'd probably do this for his teammates to talk and get along with each other again.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in disbelief then he snickered, catching Sasuke's bewildered stare and started laughing; the full blown, full of mirth genuine laugh that had him leaning against his brother who disgruntled, pushed him away that sent him on the ground laughing his ass off.

"What the hell!? What so funny about this?!" When his brother keeps on laughing, which is very out of character for him and makes Sasuke confused as hell, he called at the elder one more time.

"Nii-san!" Itachi hearing his brother calling him with a slightly furious tone reduced his laughing fit and stood up still chuckling and motioned for his brother to do the same. He stretched his arms for a bit and started walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound patting his little brother on the back before saying:

"Come on little brother let's tell Okaa-san and Otou-san that they're going to be grandparents."

Then he took to the trees with his brother who's gathering his wits while trying to keep up with him.

He can't wait to tell Shisui of his new status as an Uncle.

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **So basically this chapter is the calm... so the storm...is in the next chapter or the chapter after that...It may look like it doesn't have one but trust me there will be a LOT of drama in the oncoming chapters so hope you stick with me.**

 **R &R:D**

 **rin-chan~**


End file.
